Long Lost Love
by Animeboy2002
Summary: Inuyasha is about to die, but as a last minute resort, he rescue's Kagome.Six years later he returns...but things are not right.
1. Default Chapter

Yay! I'm Back with a new story! This time I'm serious...well not THAT serious.

Anywho Now that this story has almost started, I wanna get a few things down, kay?

Unlike my others, I have proof-read this and if there is a mistake, then I don't get it.

This story is truly rated NC-17 but I decided to edit out some content and make it PG-13. If you want to tell me your e-mail addresses (If your okay with it) I'll e-mail you the un-edited

Version of that chapter(s).

Reviews are welcomed. Flames are not welcomed.

Most of all just enjoy it, kay?

Oh and if you've read my description, it's kind of wrong because I've gotten older since then...and a few things have changed.

So without further ado, here's Long Lost Love

**Disclaimer: Back off lawyers! I don't Own InuYasha:flings a stick around in defense:**

**Chapter 1**

**Hope**

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could away from the terror that was chasing him. It wasn't for Inuyasha-the half demon who wanted to get his hands on the Shikon No Tama- to be scared like this at all. His silky silver white hair was stained in his own blood. His red rat skinned clothes were ripped all over. A new emotion has entered Inuyasha. Fear.

On his back was Kagome-A girl who fell into a sacred, sending her into the feudal era of Japan- and was not only covered in half of Inuyasha's blood, but some of her own. Due to recent events, Inuyasha and Kagome were now a couple. The two were both deeply in love with each other, which brings back why Inuyasha is so afraid. He doesn't want anything to happen to his beloved Kagome.

A while back Miroku-A perverted monk- and his dear Sango- A demon slayer- had taken shelter after leaving Kagome and Inuyasha in the grasps of the immortal Naraku- A deadly demon who wants to destroy everything. He is a rival to almost everybody- and the two showed no signs of stopping.

Like I said before, Inuyasha didn't want anything to happen to Kagome, which is why he is running so fast. If he could get Kagome to the sacred well, and push her in. He could save her and die by himself. It was the perfect plan. Inuyasha also wasn't the person to feel the emotion of love and care ever since his first girlfriend Kikyo- A now dead priestess to once guarded the Shikon No Tama- had pinned him to a tree.

Nearing the well, Inuyasha told Kagome his plan, "Look Kagome! I'm going to throw you into the well into safety. Agh... Don't worry about me I'll be fine."

"No Inuyasha!" Kagome countered, "I'm not leaving you. Naraku can kill you in an instant!"

"Listen Wench! We have no time for this!" Inuyasha snapped back, "No matter what you say. Your going into the well okay!"

Knowing she couldn't do anything to stop her love from his plan, tears started streaming down her blood-stained face. She held on to him tight, sobbing onto his shoulder. A few seconds later, a tear fell from Inuyasha's face. He had never cried in his life...well before he was a child.

"Inuyasha you can't run from me forever!" Naraku yelled at him with a smirk on his face, "Your losing blood by the second! Why don't you just beg me to let you live!"

Inuyasha grinned as he saw the well come into the view. He increased his running speed just to be sure, "Kagome...I'll come back to you one day, I promise. I won't die okay? I'll go back with Miroku and the others, and maybe we'll defeat Naraku. I just don't want you to lose hope."

"I believe Inuyasha, "Kagome said breaking off a piece of her Shikon Jewel, and slipping it into his left over pocket, "I will never lose hope in you. Just...be careful okay?"

"Man...I wish I could kiss you right now." Inuyasha said, grabbing her arm.

"Inuyasha come back here!" Naraku extended his arm, grabbing Inuyasha in his head. The claws drilled into his skull making blood squirt out in all places.

"Agghhhhh!" Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, falling down and dropping the girl, "Kagomeeeeeee! Run!"

She nodded, running towards the well. Inuyasha was screaming in pain trying to get loose from the grasp of Naraku's demon claws. Kagome looked at him one more time, then jumped into the well. From that day, 6 years had past and still no sign of Inuyasha...

Kagome Higurashi sighed, looking up from her desk. She was now 22 years old. She had a job in Japan teaching kids how to speak English. Now becoming just slightly near sighted, she fixed the small glasses on her face, and continued to grade her papers. Ever since that day she left Inuyasha, Kagome tried her hardest to believe he would return.

She had told him she wouldn't lose hope, and that she would believe forever, but Kagome became more mature over the years. When she had left Inuyasha, Naraku had his claws into Inuyasha's skull. How could anybody survive that attack? She decided to date other guys. Hojo was still into her so she settled with him.

The two didn't have any serious relationship at the time, but Kagome was falling more and more in love with Hojo with every passing day. Even though, Kagome was in love with Hojo now, not a day had passed she hasn't thought about Inuyasha. It would be nice if he was at least alive and well.

"Being a teacher is my dreeeeam!" Kagome said taking off her mini-glasses and stretching, "Ah, I wonder what my Hojo is doing right now." She looked at the school clocked. It was 7:30pm, and she still had a few more papers to grade. Sitting down to finish the job, Kagome picked at the edge of the glasses to get dust off. Once inserting them off, she heard a noise.

"Anybody there?" Kagome said all too calmly turning around. It was a really stupid question because the school wasn't empty. There were plenty of other teachers besides her in the building. She shrugged it off and began grading the last few papers.

An hour and a half passed, and Kagome was finally finished with her work. She slipped on her blue vest, and grabbed her umbrella because of the unexpected rain. She didn't have a jacket due to the humidity in the air.

"Good bye Mr.Gohoru." Kagome said to the principal before she left, "Ah! Finally outside!" She said breathing in, "And its a Friday!" Her neighborhood streets were very lively even though there was heavy rain, "Who ever thought I'd still love Fridays as much even as an adult?"

It was a short walked to her house and a very beautiful one. Kagome's mother had died in a hostage shootout, and her grandfather moved away taking Souta with him. Kagome now lived in her old, and remodeled, house. Mostly because she could be close to the sacred well and partly because the bill on the house was paid off.

Fishing for the keys in her pockets, Kagome brought them out and opened the door. She dropped her shoes on the tray, and walked into the house calling for Hojo, "Are you home? Hojo? Hooojo?"

She walked into the living room, to see her boyfriend sleeping on the sofa with the T.V still on. She smiled to herself; as she kissed his forehead and sat down to watch the news.

"Ah...this is the life..." Kagome said to herself. Since the T.V was on mute the house was very silent as she closed her eyes for a few seconds. She heard a noise from outside of her house.

"Stop it!"

"Aggghhh! You bastered!"

"Look I'm sorry it was a mistake. I didn't mean to touch you there!"

Kagome chuckled to herself, "Heehee...kinda reminds me of...Miroku." An awkward silence overtook Kagome as her brain quickly re-played what she said over and over, " M-Miroku...MIROKU!" She got up, and ran outside into the heavy rain.

As she said, their was an older Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and, "Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped watching as they shielded themselves from the rain. As the 4 looked at Kagome, they ran towards her to embrace the long lost friend.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippou said hugging her tight.

"It really is you, Kagome!" Sango said smiling.

"Wow Kagome, you've really gotten big...not bigger then me of course." Miroku said chuckling.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said softly, "I can't believe we're together again."

The crying girl gasped, "Oh how rude of me. Everybody come in!" She moved behind them pushing the four inside of her house. They were all soaking wet, and that brought up a couple of questions.

"I can't believe it!" Kagome exclaimed, "How long were you outside?"

Miroku rubbed his head, "A couple of seconds. Its just raining really hard here." Kagome instantly noticed when Sango cuddled into his arms for warmth. Kagome giggled slightly, then glanced at Shippou, "You've really gotten taller Shippou."

The boy nodded, "I sure did! It's been six years Kagome!"

"Oh which reminds me!" Kagome snapped, "I have some extra close for all of you. I still have some of Souta's old clothes when he visits for you Shippou. I'll give Sango some of mine, and the two of you can have Hojo's clothes!"

Inuyasha winced, "Ugh Hojo?" He smirked, "You still know that bastered Kagome?"

She gulped then turned around. Kagome knew how much this would hurt Inuyasha. On the last time they met, she told him she'll believe in him for ever. That Inuyasha would return one day, but she broke it. She broke the promise to him by getting a new boyfriend. Kagome sighed, "Yes, because Hojo is my...boyfriend, Inuyasha."

Shippou snapped his fingers, "Oooo! Nailed right in the heart!"

Kagome could see the hurt in Inuyasha's amber eyes. He really didn't look all that different at all. His hair was still silky silver white, but instead he changed the entire style of that rat skin clothes. He wore the same red rat skin, but in jeans style, and shirt style. Most likely to impress her. There was silence in the room until Inuyasha finally punched Shippou in the head, "Nah I'm okay," He said, "It's been six years. What do you expect...?"

"But it was only 2 years back in our era, "Sango said, looking at Inuyasha.

"Will ya get us out of these wet clothes Kagome?" Inuyasha said raising an eyebrow, "Geez we're gonna catch a cold wench!"

Kagome nodded running into the room, "Ha ha! Just like old times."

Yes, I know. Inuyasha and Kagome both separated and were re-united in the same chapter. I just wanted to get into the story quickly. Now let's get some things straight.

I'm not following the Anime ages:

Shippou (9 years old when they left) - is (15 now) years old. He now has the same chestnut brown that was spiked forward. Kagome gave him a red hoddy, with black baggy jeans.

Miroku was 18 when they left, and is 24 now. Kagome gave him a black long shirt, with a white army vest over it. On his legs were black jeans.

Sango was given a skirt that went just about near her thighs, and a yellow blouse that showed her belly button. She was 18 when they left and is 24 now.

Inuyasha was...ehh...like 22 when they left and is 28 now. Kagome gave him badge long shirts that went down to his ankle, and a white tee shirt.

Kagome wore her usual jeans, and pink blouse, except when she was at her job. Then she wore her uniform.

**So Review for me please! I love reviews!**

Ike-Bozu (yeah right!)

Hiroku-Sama


	2. Doubts

**Wassup? **

**I had at least one review that said I brought the couple back too fast. Well I'm sorry...seriously.**

**Oh and at the end of the last chapter I referred to myself as "Ike-Bozu". My bad. I should of said "Ike-Bonzu" **

**Here's Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine...mostly because I'm not gay, and partly because I didn't create the InuYasha series.**

**Long Lost Love**

**Chapter 2 **

**Doubts**

Inuyasha patted the clothes Kagome gave him. He wasn't used to having that kind of clothing touch his skin. It was rough, and constant; very annoying. He did notice though, that the others weren't complaining about their clothes at all. Sango, and Miroku were talking in one corner, while Shippou was hanging with Kagome.

Kagome...Inuyasha sighed to himself, as he walked outside. The rain had ironically stopped and didn't reflect his mood at all. He chuckled to himself knowing how the weather reflected how Kagome felt all the time. The sun was now out and shining down on earth. Though, his frown quickly faded when he heard Hojo awaken from his long nap.

"I can't believe Kagome chose him over me..." Inuyasha said making a fist. He wanted nothing more then to pound his fists into Hojo's head so hard that his eyes fell out of their sockets. An evil grin overtook Inuyasha's face as he daydreamed.

He didn't even notice Hojo approach him from behind, "Hello. Inuyasha."

Inuyasha jumped forward then turned around, with his jaw dropped, 'He's supposed to be dead! I just...oh right. Never mind, ' He strapped on a fake smile, "Howzit going? Hojo?"

The two never really liked each other at all. Especially that time Kagome brought him over for dinner at her old house. She invited the both of them, and Inuyasha wanted him to leave Kagome alone. Of course, Hojo fought back (literally) and Kagome told them both to leave and give her some space. It was the first time 2 guys ever fought over her...(well two guys she kinda liked considering Kouga and all)

"So did you here?" Hojo said with a smile on his face, "Kagome and I are living together. We're both thinking about marriage.."

Inuyasha shrugged, "Beh. Big deal."

"Your acting like you don't care, "Hojo said turning his "innocent" smile into a sly smirk. He leaned against the wall looking up at the sun lit sky, "You know you love Kagome. She told me all about your little accident 6 years ago. I comforted her, and told her you'd come back but she lost hope. Thats why I'm with her."

Inuyasha growled under his breath. Hojo was showing his true colors right now, but he didn't want Hojo to know he was effecting him. Hojo continued, "If your thinking of taking Kagome from me your too late."

"Did I say I was?" Inuyasha snapped back, "So, did you two have sex yet?"

Hojo shook his head, "No, we haven't _made love _yet, "Hojo said putting empisizes on the words made and love. Inuyasha simply shrugged it off and walked into the house.

"Hey, you got any ramen in here?" Inuyasha asked Kagome with a smile on his face. Not an angry or sly smile, but a heart filled one, "I've been dying for some in those past years Kagome."

"Of course we do!" She said running into the kitchen, "In new flavors too! Come check'em out!"

Shippou laughed, "Inuyasha's just the same as he used to be, huh Kagome?"

"I still can't get over how much you've grown Shippou!" Kagome said for the 8th time that day, "Your voice has gotten alot deeper then it was too! Do you have a girlfriend?"

Shippou blushed scratching his cheek, "Yeah...her name is Mayumi. She's back in the feudal era."

"Yes she really is quite beautiful," Sango said with a smile on her face.

"It'd be great if you could come back with us Kagome!" Shippou exclaimed, "There isn't any danger because we defeated Naraku! It was us...well me. Inuyasha had to kill almost every demon by himself to find the jewel shards since he didn't have you there to help him."

"Yes Kagome. Please do." Miroku said noding.

"No Kagome, please don't, " Hojo said approaching them, "Besides even if Kagome did follow you. How can I make sure she's safe?"

Shippou knocked his finger on Hojo's head, "What part of Naraku being defeated don't you get? And besides, I have a sword."

Kagome gasped, "Is that right?"

"Yeah I taught him," Inuyasha said stuffing his mouth full with 4 different flavors of ramen, "It was easy, and he learned real fast."

Kagome slammed her fist in her hand, "That settles it. I'm going with them to feudal Japan for the weekend. Is that okay with you Hojo?"

"Abosulutly not, " Hojo said with an almost pleading voice, "Its dangerous there Kagome. You told me yourself this Naraku fella tried to kill you the last time you were there! I will not allow you to go there Kaome, and besides. Don't you have to make listen plans for your class on monday?"

"Calm down Hojo, your not my father." Kagome said still calm, "I'll be fine with Inuyasha there." Hojo looked at Inuyasha to find him smirking,"And besides, I still have arrows. Sango's a demonslayer, Shippou can use his sword, and Miroku's a powerful monk. Naraku's dead so whats the worst that could happen?"

"Kagome, you can't go with them!" Hojo said raising his voice a bit, "It's not decent! What about _me?_"

"What about you Hojo?" Kagome exclaimed, "Like I said before I don't need your permission to hang out with my friends! I haven't seen them in six years, Hojo!"

Shippou leaned over to Miroku, "1,000 Yen says they break up."

Miroku noded, and they did the deal handshake, making it offical. After that Kagome and Hojo continued, "Kagome your going into a world of demons!"

Kagome sighed walking passed him, pushing through the door. Before she could step outside, Hojo grabbed her hand with force she never knew Hojo had. Since she met him, Hojo was the kind a gentle person, but now he was filled with jealousy and anger, "Your NOT going with Inuyasha!"

"Yes I am!" Kagome countered trying to take her hand back, "And you can't stop me Hojo!"

Hojo was now hurt. Even he and Kagome have never argued before, and now they have. He turned around, flicking his finger at Inuyasha, "Ya happy now!"

"Listen, I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha said in defense, "All I did was-"

Hojo replaced Inuyasha's word with a fist in his face. With Inuyasha stumbled back a bit, but it didn't really hurt at all. All that was done damage was a bloody nose, "Why you little bastered!" Inuyasha exclaimed grabbing his now noticable Tetsuisaga, "Your gonna regret you ever did-"

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome said angrily. The effect took a few seconds, but it worked to its fullest. Inuyasha's head was stuffed into her floor. Kagome couldn't believe it. The two people she was glad to be with were acting like little babies.

Kagome ran upstairs, grabbed her terished jewel shard, and ran back outside, "Shippou, Miroku, Sango. Lets go." She started walking outside until a hand grabbed hers once more, "Hojo, I don't want to-"

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered, "Its been so long since you've done that to me. I would be happy but-WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT TO ME!"

"Why did you bring the Tetsuiaga!" Kagome asked angrily. She was so happy to see everybody at first, but now she just wanted to get away from them. She jumped into the well by herself, leaving tears at the edge of the well.

Inuyasha sighed then turned to the others, "C'mon lets go...wait. Where's Shippou?"

Kagome climbed up out of the well into the feudal era. This brought a smile to her face, because she hadn't been there in a while. It was the spot six years ago when she left Inuyasha that day, "I wonder how they killed Naraku..."

"Haha, it was me!"

Kagome jumped forward, then swung around. It was Shippou standing next to her. Shippou had really changed during the time they were appart (Think of Son Goku from the Manga/Anime _Saiyuki_ and you'll get the exact image of Shippou).

"It was me who killed Naraku," Shippou said sitting at the edge.

"Your joking!" Kagome said sitting next to him. This is exactly what she needed. A friend who she could talk to, "Tell me how."

"Sure!" Shippou stood up then pointed his finger into the air, "When you left, Naraku had his fingers jammed into Inuyasha's skull, which kinda made him nicer, and I couldn't take it. If you remember I was really weak back then, but something happened. My toys started glowing and they kinda...sped up my growth. I grew up real quickly, and it turns out I'm the heir of the great Gogyo!"

"Gogyo?" Kagome repeated in question.

Shippou noded, "Gogyo was a really powerful demon to saved feudal Japan once beofre. Not only am I his grandson but I'm his heir. It turns out I had the power to defeat Naraku...so I did." He pointed to his head, "Inuyasha and Kouga kept yelling at me."

Kagome laughed, "Because they each wanted to kill Naraku!"

"Yeah," Shippou said blushing, "Oh yeah I almost forgot! I wanna show you my girl!" He grabbed Kagome's hand leading her in an unknown direction. Kagome had really noticed how peaceful its goten since she left.

"Hey Mayumi!" Shippou called out once reaching a certain spot, "Mayuuumo! Its me Shippou!"

A few seconds of silence overtook them both, but soon a girl with red hair pounced on Shippou with lighting speed. She began kissing his face all over, "Your back!"

Shippou blushed, "W-Would you get off Mayumi? I want you to meet the girl I told you about."

She noded, standing up, "Girl? I don't see any girl here." Mayumi looked around, "Is there somebody your hiding from me Shippy?"

Shippou waved his hands, "N-No! I just wanted you to meet Kagome! The preist that looked like Kikyo. Remember? I told you about her a few years ago?" Mayumi was too busy staring into his eyes to car what was going on, "Awh, Mayumi..."

Kagome had walken off a while back wanting to give Shippou and Mayumi some privicy. She had a smile on her face as she walked through the semi-farmiler forest. By now Kaede was most likely dead. She would have to remember to ask Miroku where she was buried. The trees were blocking most of the sun, but rays of light slammed into the plants which would make them grow.

It felt different for Kagome though. She would usually be alert at all times because of the mini skirt she always wore, but now she was fine, "Well I should head back," She turned around to walk but hit something and fell back, "Oh sorry I-...Inuyasha?"

He smiled, helping her up, "What were you so happy about? The way you left back there kinda scared me."

Kagome noded, "I just...well...I...Inuyasha...Hojo...and I..."

InuYasha's frowned dissappeared, "We have to talk Kagome."

**Review what you feel!**

**Hikaru-sama**


	3. Stranded

**Here's Chapter 3 for you**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha...Kagome does...or is it Kikyo...**

**Long Lost Love**

**Chapter 3**

**Stranded**

"Why did...um...Why did you, " Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't the type to studder in what he was saying, "Why did-"

"Why did I what, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked knowing what he was going to say, "Why did I forget my promise to you, and date Hojo? Is that what you were going to say?"

He simply shook his head, "I was just going to say why did you storm off like that...but thats a good question too."

Kagome mentaly knocked herself in the head. She never wanted to talk to Inuyasha about this, and here she was bringing it upon herself. She sighed deep, "Inuyasha what did you want me to do for six years?"

"I told you I'd come back to you, Kagome, " Inuyasha said to her, "Why didn't you listen? Why did you believe me?"

"I was supposed to wait by the well for you to return for six years!" Kagome exclaimed, "No Inuyasha! Thats just selfish. What would I do if you really _did _die? Would you want me to wait forever!"

"That isn't wait I said..." Inuyasha sighed looking at the ground, "I figured as much. The reason it took so long for me to come see you was mainly because of the damages on my body...not to mention my brain. Naraku completely totaled me before...Shippou came to my rescue."

Kagome couldn't help but smile at Inuyasha's reaction to what he just said. He sighed then continued, "It turns out he hit some kind of...nerve in my body and I couldn't walk for 3 years. Once Naraku was dead Kikyo sacrifist her body to heal me, while Kaede did the same with her sacred blood. It took another 3 years for me to heal completely."

"What do you want me to do, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, "Just tell Hojo I'm leaving him so I can go with you? I'd look like a common sult!"

Inuyasha grinned, "Well you'd be _my _common sult."

"SIT BOY!"

"Agh!"

Inuyasha pulled his head from the ground, "It was a joke, Kagome!"

"Well it wasn't a good one!" Kagome challenged.

It was quiet for a while, if you ignored Inuyasha's groans while rubbing his sore head, "So what are you gonna do, Kagome?"

"Inuyasha...why didn't you find somebody else?" Kagome asked finally; a question that was building up inside of her, "Why me Inuyasha? You should of been able to find a new girlfriend, right? So why me?" Kagome would of kept on talking, but she felt arms go around her.

"I love you Kagome..." Inuyasha said holding her close to him, "I've never loved anybody as much as I love you...why can't you see that?"

"Inu..." She whispered wanting to hold him back but it wouldn't be right. She had Hojo, not Inuyasha, "There isn't anything I can do about it."

Inuyasha held the girl closer to him, "Yes there is. You can dump him, and come back with me. You know you want to Kagome..." He kissed her neck, "Do it for me...more importantly do it for yourself. I love you Kagome...I really do."

Of course Kagome loved him as well, but what about Hojo. She couldn't just curse him out, leave, then return saying she didn't want to be with him anymore. It would make her look like a sult, and thats not what she wanted, "Inuyasha...I...I can't."

Inuyasha sighed, "Well, I'm not going to push you do to do what you don't want to...but promise me you'll give it some thought okay?"

"Yo! Inuyasha!"

He let go of Kagome for the time being, "Shippou?"

"A demon has captured Mayumi!" Shippou said panting once he reached them, "And it ate my sword!"

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, "Damn, what did you have it on the floor or something? What about Sango, or Miroku?"

Shippou grabbed him by the collar, "They're off making out someplace, just help Mayumi please!" He threw Inuyasha towards the demon he was talking about.

Kagome ran towards the demon, 'Wow Shippou's really powerful now...I wonder why he can't beat the demon by himself.'

Running towards the demon, Inuyasha jumped into the air, extending his claws to their full fighting potential. He slashed the monster's arm off, and Mayumi fell safely into Shippou's arms. Inuyasha shook the blood from his hand, "What are you talking

about Shippou! You could of taken that demon easily!"

The demon fell to the ground, then died of blood loss. Shippou smirked, "Yeah, I just wanted to see how fast a weakling like you could kill it." He kissed Mayumi on the cheek, then walked off.

Inuyasha growled, "If he wasn't the strongest being in Japan, I'd hurt him so bad!" He stopped walking when Kagome started laughing, "What are you laughing about Kagome?"

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and hugged him, "Your just like how I remembered you Inuyasha."

Miroku, and Sango could be seen walking from their secret spot a few feet away. The two were smiling from ear to ear as they approached Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Hello, Kagome...Inuyasha." Miroku and Sango said in unison.

Kagome gasped, "Oh no! I've been here for hours!" She began running towards the well, "I have a class, and I have to make up a lesson plan!"

Shippou, and Inuyasha ran for Kagome, "Hold up!"

She didn't stop. Running so fast, Kagome didn't notice that her jewel shard falling from her pocket. She stupid jumped head-first into the well in such a hurry.

"Ahhhhh!"

Miroku chuckled wrapping a bandage around Kagome's head, "It was very foolish to jump head-first into the well Kagome. Though, one cannot wonder why the transportation did not work."

Shippou rested his head back into his arms, "Isn't that easy? She lost the jewel shard in her frantic rush to get home. Its not brain surgery stupid."

"Well Kagome should of sensed it." Inuyasha said through folded arms, "What she lost her preistess powers?"

There was an akward silence for a while, as everybody took in what Inuyasha said. Sango broke the silence, "You don't think being in a normal world made Kagome lose her powers do you? How is that possible?"

Kagome sighed, "Guys don't worry about it. We can just use a piece of the jewel shard you all have? You _did_ say the only piece missing was mine right?"

Shippou rubbed the back of his neck, "We had Kaede die off wth it. Its in her grave in some unknown place. Her dying words were to burry the Shikon No Tama with her body in an unknown area so demons couldn't tourture us with its knowledge. And besides, nobody could touch it due to that spell."

Those words rang through Kagome's head like bells. She lost her microscopic piece of the jewel, and their wasn't anyway to get back to her own time without it.

Kagome stood up and walked out of the hut they were in, "Not to panic. I'll just lose my job, and have my boyfriend wait an iternity for me to return. No worries...I can...I can handle this."

Inuyasha increased the grip on his fists. He shoved his hands into his pockets, then approached the shocked girl, "You okay, Kagome?"

"No, I'm not." She answered honestly, "I'm not okay Inuyasha. Now if you don't mind, I just want to be alone." She walked even further down the forest tracks.

Inuyasha sighed to himself muttering a few words to himself, "I'm not giving Kagome her Jewel shard back until she loves me again..." He said angrily, "Damn that Hojo...Damn him to hell."

He turned in the direction Kagome ran off to, "You will be mine Kagome. I lost Kikyo, and I'm not losing you. Just remember that..."

**Review how you feel!**

**Hikaru-sama**


	4. Care

**Disclaimer: All general disclaimers apply**

**Not sure why many InuYasha fans are Kikyo haters. I'm just giving my opinion but Kikyo really didn't do anything wrong to begin with. And yes, I've watched 3/4 of the series already, and when you think about it, you'll know I'm right.**

**Chapter 4**

**Long Lost Love**

**Care**

Inuyasha gripped the Shikon No Tama in his hand tightly. He had Kagome before, and he was going to have her again. For the first time, Inuyasha had truly loved somebody for who they really were, instead of their position on life...(cough Kikyo cough)

"Kagome, you will be mine..." Inuyasha thought aloud. He didn't hear when Miroku silently crept up behind him, and cleared his throat. Inuyasha slightly jumped at the sound of a sudden noise.

"Did I hear what I think I heard?" Miroku asked rhetorically, "You don't have her jewel in your hand right? And your not keeping her here until she wants to be with you right? Because if you do, I'm not going to allow that to happen, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha winced, 'How the hell did he figure all out of out in one half sentence?'

He gripped his sword, just as Miroku tightened his grip on the staff. He continued, "If you want a fight, you'll get one. I won't allow you to be so selfish Inuyasha. Think about what Kagome wants."

"The hell do you care," Inuyasha shot back, "you have a girlfriend. Thats what I've missed for six years. I was waiting for the day I matched back up with Kagome, and she dumps me for Hojo?"

"I cannot stand your selfish talk any longer, Inuyasha." Miroku grabbed a scroll, "I'm going to pin you down with a spell, and teach you how to treat a woman."

Inuyasha released his sword, then cracked his knuckles, "If your going to fight me, never tell me your plan." Inuyasha ran towards Miroku in a hot flash a rage; his claws extended to full battle length. He slashed Miroku's staff repeatedly trying to knock it out of his hands, but Miroku used this to his advantage.

Using one of his paralyzing scrolls, he pressed it against one of Inuyasha's legs as he dodged to the side. He moved back a bit and aimed the blade of the staff in Inuyasha's face, "It seems you've lost your wondrous skills, eh Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha growled with anger, "Damn...did I really? I...can't fight anymore...you win Miroku. I'll listen."

The surprised Miroku lifted his weapon away, and released the scroll from Inuyasha. Everything was all weird today. Inuyasha losing his fighting skills. Inuyasha actually using his head before his fists, and Kagome losing her priestess abilities. It almost seemed like without Naraku around, everybody started losing what they cherished.

"Fine then," Miroku said sitting down, "like I said before, If you love Kagome...you'll want her to be happy."

Inuyasha scowled angrily, "Why am I taking advice from a lecherous mo-"

Miroku smirked waving a finger in Inuyasha's face, "Retired lecherous monk my friend." Inuyasha sighed getting up and walking off in Kagome's direction, "H-Hey! Where are you going? You said you'd listen to me."

Inuyasha flipped him off, "You never said when, or if I even had to take your advice. I'll be back later. Most likely with Kagome." He followed the dirt full road leading to a spot Inuyasha never been to.

His jaw fell open at the sight. It was like an entirely different world. There was a sparking clean, untouched lake of water, and cherry blossom trees shedding their leaves onto the lake and the ground. The sunlight poured onto certain spots, making them even and beautiful. Ironically sitting at the edge of the lake, was Kagome; still crying her eyes out (metaphorically speaking of course).

Inuyasha looked around, then sat down next to the girl. She jumped up slightly, but then relaxed wiping her face, "Inu...Inuyasha..."

"How on earth did you find such a place?" Inuyasha asked still expecting the place.

"I just wandered off and found it..." Kagome said through sniffs. The look on Inuyasha's face was good enough to stop her from crying, "Inuyasha..."

"Something on my face?"

"No...just a cherry blossom leaf," She moved her hand and touched his silky hair (Oh God I feel like I'm gay...) feeling its softness. She grabbed the leaf, then allowed it to be carried by the wind once more, "Inuyasha..."

"Do you like saying my name or something?" He asked with a slight blush, "If you have something to say, then say it."

Kagome blushed as well, "No its nothing. Never mind it, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed digging in his pockets for the jewel, "Kagome...I love you...so much." He held her hand, and slipped the jewel on her palm, "I...erm...here...Your jewel shard."

She instantly grabbed it from him,"Ah! You found it!" She started jumping up and down in glee. Kagome was about to turn around and hug Inuyasha, but he wasn't there anymore.

Inuyasha sighed as he walked back to their hut in the middle of the forest road, "Damn Miroku...he purified my head..."

Suddenly Miroku ran up to Inuyasha franticly, "Inuyasha! Its Naraku!"

"Naraku!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "But Shippou destroyed him!"

Miroku ran back in his former direction, "Just come with me! Sangos' found something out!"

The 3 were positioned behind Sango, who was wearing her mini gas mask, "Naraku's final trick. That demon Inuyasha finished off started shedding out some sort of gas out of it...mostly because mister hot shot over there (Inuyasha) left the dead body just lying there. That thing is spreading across all of Japan, and is making people forget their memories little by little. After the first layer of memories then comes then skin, then organs, and lastly the bones."

Shippou sighed, "The plot thickens. How do you know this stuff anyway?"

"I simply tried it on a fly. It first forgot how to fly gradually, then its skin burned off, then...you know the rest. And it had Naraku's miasma drilled into it's heart."

"You tried it on a fly!"

"So how is Shippou supposed to protect Japan from this gas?" Miroku asked leaning his staff against his shoulder.

Shippou jumped up in surprise, "Me! Why me!"

"Because your the soul heir of Gogyo."

Meanwhile, Kagome had finished her rejoice of getting her jewel shard back. She began walking towards the hut to say good-bye then to the well. It was time she went home and apologized to Hojo for what she did. Kagome was also hours behind for her lesson plan for the upcoming days. Even though she was an adult, it was weird teaching the same class she was in as a teenager.

Once reaching the hut, she peered in through the open window to find them all talking. Sango was wearing her gas mask, while Miroku wore her spare. Inuyasha and Shippou were simply covering their noises with their hands.

"So what do we do?" Inuyasha asked half in thought, "Do we regroup somewhere safe?"

"Wait, Miroku could use his wind tunnel!" Shippou snapped, "Ah-yes! There isn't that much gas right? So Miroku could just suck up...oh...wait a minute...never mind."

Miroku chuckled, "Sorry Shippou, but you and I know both that my wind tunnel is no more. My curse has finally been removed."

"What are you all talking about?" Kagome asked walking in. Her sudden entrance startled everybody in the room, "Anyway, Its none of my business, but I just wanted to say I'm going now."

It finally hit Shippou, "Hey Kagome! You think we can stay with you for a couple of days...weeks...months...years...FOREVER...?"

It was quiet for a while until Shippou noticed what he had just asked of a friend they hadn't seen in 6 years. He shook his head, shutting up while Inuyasha took over, "You think we can all stay in your-ah!" He suddenly picked Kagome up, and ran out of the house.

"Inuyasha! Put me down!"

"No! Everybody follow me!" He said running at his full potential. Nobody knew what he was running from but it must have been bad so they followed. Inuyasha nimbly dodged trees and any weeds growing from the floor. Sweat poured down his face but he couldn't stop running, "Come on..."

A few seconds later the air started to turn a shady purple, and their hut steamed away. The floor started to decay and fall apart as well. It was obvious now. Inuyasha was running to stay alive, "What's causing this!"

"Just shut up Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped angrily. He began to jump tree to tree so he could save some strength. Of course Kagome was getting noxious because she was usually on his back, "You have your jewel shard!"

Everywhere they turned it was a deadly shade of purple. Instantly they all began forgetting their lost memories, and their skin was starting to burn. Some of their clothes began peeling off as well, "Jump for the well!"

"But we can't do it all at the same time!" Shippou said running slightly faster then Inuyasha. The well was in view range now. Inuyasha ran ahead, gripping Kagome.

"Watch what I do!" Inuyasha said jumping quick for the well. A second later the others jumped in as well. Just as Inuyasha touched the ground, he threw the jewel up in the air hoping the others would catch it. Shippou did first, then passed it to Sango, who passed it to Miroku lastly.

"Ahhhh!"

Since the sudden rush of everybody jumping in at once, Miroku stupidly threw the piece of the jewel up in the air thinking somebody would catch it. Inuyasha sighed climbing out of the well, helping Kagome to her feet, "Oh man...that was close!"

"How ever did you notice, Inuyasha?" Sango asked panting heavily, "None of us did."

Inuyasha pointed to his noise, "I am a dog-demon remember? Not proud of it really, but I am."

Shippou rubbed the back of his neck, "So...we're trapped in Kagome's time with no place to live...what do we do now?"

**Review what you think!**

**Hikaru-sama**


	5. Hatred

**Enjoy chapter 5**

**Chapter 5**

**Long Lost Love**

**Hatred**

Miroku had tossed the last piece of the jewel shard just as his body was two ways in both times. Doing so allowed them to transfer into Kagome's era, but without a shard to return back to their original feudal time.

It was a sunny beautiful day. The weather was just perfect for doing whatever. Though part of their clothes were all peeled off, they felt just fine.

Kagome was the first to stand up. She helped Sango up and the both of them ran into the house. Almost half of Sango's skirt was all peeled off. Inuyasha and the rest stood up by themselves, handing out outside.

"So what next?" Shippou asked once more, "We can't go back."

"You guys can stay at Kagome's," Inuyasha said emotionless, "I can't go there. I'm not welcomed." He walked off sighing to himself as he mumbled a few words.

Miroku walked into the house stretching, "Well that was quite a workout. Ah! Hello Hojo!" He waved to the frowning man standing in the kitchen. He had a cigarette in his mouth. Miroku shrugged it off as he began to walk upstairs.

"Hey,"

Miroku turned around, "Yes?"

"Don't go up there. Kagome's up there."

"So? Is she naked?"

"Maybe. I don't want you, the kid, or the dog up there. If you don't like it, get out of my house." Hojo puffed in some smoke, held it in then let it all out.

Miroku knew he couldn't intrude on somebody else's house so he followed Inuyasha to wherever he was going, "Come along Shippou. We'll have to sleep somewhere else." Shippou and Miroku jogged to catch up with Inuyasha. Once entering the city, it was amazing. Unlike anything they've ever seen before.

The buildings were very tall, and motorized moving things moved across the streets freely. No horses attached or anything. Neither of them could figure out how they moved.

Shippou spotted Inuyasha beating up a business man, "Inuyasha stop it now!" He exclaimed, "Damnit! He won't listen!"

"Try a spell, Shippou." Miroku suggested, "You haven't been using your Gogyo powers lately."

"All right," Shippou said bringing his index fingers together. Slowly they glowed yellow with static shooting out from each finger. The powerful static shocks stopped each car in its track. Shippou's ripped up hooded sweater began to regain some of its fabric, and his hair lost his spike, "Recarre!" He shouted pointing towards Inuyasha.

Not only was Inuyasha knocked out, but he was paralyzed. The street lights had popped as an aftershock from the spell. The people all around stared blankly at Shippou and Miroku.

"I think you might of overdone it." Miroku said as he and Shippou picked Inuyasha up and ran off into the nearby alley way. Setting him down to take a break, Shippou decided to invade Inuyasha's pockets.

"Ah! What the-whats this!" Shippou asked bringing out piles of coins and bills from the knocked out half-demon's pockets, "Is this what Inuyasha was beating people up for?"

"Call me crazy...but I think this is modern-day yen," Miroku inspected, "yes I think it is!"

Shippou gasped pulling out even more, "There so much!" He stuffed them all back, and took some for himself, "We should get some new clothes with these! Not to mention those..."vi-de-o" games Kagome brought to me."

Miroku stood up, "Shippou we have to save it all. We can get some clothes, a video game, and possibly one of those...T.V things, but we need a place to stay...what's this card? It says..."credit...card..."

"SOLD!"

Due to the extreme and very sudden wealthiness of the trio, they had bought a house for themselves. It was a two bedroom house with a pretty big kitchen, living room, shower room, dining room, and bathroom. Along with the house they had bought a medium sized T. V for Inuyasha, a PSP for Shippou, and a few M and OT rated mangas for Miroku.

Food was necessary, along with utensils, and everything the average person would need in a house. Shippou, and Miroku tiredly hulled Inuyasha to the couch then dropped him there. Shippou's eyes went wide with excitement as he played his PSP, "Ha ha! You know we should really thank Inuyasha for beating that guy up and stealing all that modern day yen!"

"Yes, but it wasn't a very noble thing to do," Miroku said sighing, "well I guess it can't be helped. Though I do wish Sango was here..."

Shippou jumped on the couch, too drawn into his PSP to care where or what he sat on. Something under him stared to stirr until, "Get the fuck off of me!"

Shippou jumped up, dropping his PSP on the ground. In an instant it broke, "Gah! On no! How can it be THAT delicate?" He began sobbing over the trashed handheld.

Inuyasha rubbed his head, "Where are we? Where's that guy? WHERE'S KAGOME!"

All of Inuyasha's questions were answered by Miroku, while Shippou grabbed the credit card and ran off to buy another PSP. Even though Inuyasha understood what Miroku was saying, he still didn't get it. He simply sighed it off and began making himself some Ramón.

The house was really nice. The walls were painted light green, while the carpet was light green as well. The 3 piece living room set had 2 red sofas, and a nice arm chair. There was no carpet in the kitchen. The 2 bedrooms were traditional Japanese bedrooms. Shippou would share a room with Inuyasha, and Miroku shared his with Sango.

"Ah..." Inuyasha sighed laying back, "I could get used to this, Miroku."

The room the silent for a while, until a sudden ringing noise covered the entire room. Inuyasha extended his claws looking around the room frantically. Miroku chuckled picking up the phone, "Heheh. This is Miroku. Who is speaking?"

"Miroku get down here now!"

"Sango?" Miroku asked slightly worried, "What's wrong hon?"

"AHHH! HOJO NO! KAGOME!"

The phone line was cut off, and Miroku's eyes went white with fear, "Sango..." He grabbed Inuyasha's arm and tugged it, "Inuyasha come with me! Hurry up!" He ran out of the house not bothering to lock or close the door. All that was on his mind was Sango's life. He couldn't bear to lose her, "Kagome's life is in danger."

Inuyasha took his arm from Miroku's grasp, "Go save your girlfriend. Forget Kagome."

Miroku stopped, "What are you talking about Inuyasha! You know Kagome loves you with all her heart, but she's with Hojo! Think about it for a second, Damnit!" Miroku had never used this tone of voice before. He was angry, and scared, "What the hell is wrong with your mind? I'm going to rescue the both of them by myself if you won't help me you selfish punk!" He ran off by himself leaving Inuyasha standing there.

The house was into view, and Miroku whipped out his staff, "Ahhhh!" He slashed the door open with the sharp part of his staff, and ran into the house. There was Hojo stabbing Kagome repeatedly all over her body. Miroku gasped, then knocked Hojo in the head sending him crashing through the window.

Sango was unconscious on the ground. There were stab wounds gushing from her stomach, but Kagome was worse. It already looked like she was dead. He knew there was nothing he could do about it right now. He ran outside to try and kill Hojo, "You...I can't believe you!"

Hojo stood up, "I can't have Kagome...nobody will." He ran towards Miroku slashing the from his hand. His knife landed in Miroku's arm, then his stomach.

"Ngh..." Miroku groaned falling backwards. He knew he was going to die, and there was nothing he could do about it, "F-Fuck it...ugh..."

Hojo laughed, rising his arm over his head, "DIE YOU LITTLE-HUH!"

A hand gripped Hojo's head. In an instant the unknown hand squeezed Hojo's head with so much force it popped spilling massive amounts of blood on the ground, as well as pieces of Hojo's brain. Blood squirted all around, landing everywhere.

Once the dead body had fallen, the unknown savior was visible.

Miroku gasped, "I-Its you! B-But how!"

**-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PSP. It belongs to Sony Corp Japan/America...I do however own a copy of the Sony PSP, and let me tell ya, its PERFECT.**

**Review in who you think the secret character is.**


	6. Protecting

**Disclaimer: All general disclaimers apply here as well.**

**Enjoy Chapter 6**

**You will get the un-edited version, A.A. Valanche, just as soon as I find it. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**-**

**Long Lost Love**

**Chapter 6**

**Protecting**

Miroku's mouth was wide open. It couldn't be possible for him to be in the modern era. The well was closed off when Miroku had thrown the Shikon No Tama shard up after he hit the ground...unless...

"K-KOUGA!" Miroku exclaimed. Blood gushed from his wounds as well as from his mouth. Where ever Hojo was aiming for, he got it with dead aim, "How did you get here!"

Kouga extended his arm, "There was a jewel shard in that well, and I jumped in to retrieve it. It turns out I landed here..." He helped Miroku stand, "Just what happened? If your here, then the mutt is here which means Kagome is here...and well you get the rest."

"J-Just get Sango and Kagome to a hospital...they're in the house." Miroku handed Kouga a map he found earlier and marked the hospital with an X with his blood, "Follow this map from here...get them...h-help..." Miroku passed out.

Kouga shrugged, "Not sure what a hospital is though." He calmly walked into the broken up house. He found the house covered in blood, and Inuyasha standing over Kagome. His entire body was shaking. Kouga growled, "You fucking mutt! What are you trying to do!"

Inuyasha turned around to face Kouga. His eyes were burning with tears, "K-Kouga? We can't talk now. I gotta get Kagome to a hospital. You carry Sango." He lifted the dying girl into his arms, and ran off.

Confused Kouga shrugged, picked Sango up, and then ran off with Inuyasha.

If it weren't for Kagome telling Inuyasha how a huge hospital really worked, Inuyasha would have torn the entire place down. Sango was doing just fine, as well as Miroku, but Kagome was in critical condition. Not only had Hojo stabbed her like crazy, but he had attempted to rape her before-hand.

"Ah...how long does it take?" Kouga complained, "Damn, alls ya gotta do is close up the wounds."

"Guys I've been thinking..." Shippou said playing his PSP at the same time, "If Kouga was able to pass through the well, that means any other demon can...which means anything else could pass through the well including that gas Sango was talking...about...?"

It took about 10 seconds for everybody to absorb Shippou's words. They all gasped, and ran towards Kagome's sacred well. Shippou was the fastest out of all of them, then Inuyasha and Kouga. Behind them all but not far was Miroku. The four rushed out of the hospital main doors and out into the streets.

After a few minutes of running, they saw the purple gas leaking from the well. Hojo's dead body was now completely decomposed. Even the bones were decomposing further.

Shippou used a barrier spell to protect that area for a few minutes, "Ah! Oh no!"

"How could I have been so stupid!" Miroku said knocking himself in the head, "The shard is allowing anything to pass through the well into here! There isn't anyway to stop the gas!"

Kouga covered his noise, "What gas are you talking about?"

"Some gas that kills anybody who breaths it in a short period of time," Inuyasha explained, "We all came here to escape it...but...all hope is lost now. We're all gonna die anyways."

As if on cue, a giant demon emerged from the very small well. It was the same demon that started the gas problem. Blood and guts fell out of its mouth causing more gas to spread. It roared with such fierce, the ground shook. They all fell to the ground except Shippou. He made an angry fist, "This is your entire fault!" He ran towards the demon with his right fist glowing with incredible demonic power.

"No Shippou! Stop!" Miroku called, "Come back!"

Shippou didn't listen. He leapt up into the air, and then slammed his fist into the demon's head, "ZAAKARE!" He yelled angrily. A border of power unleashed so fierce, anything and everything around it was swept off. Even Kagome's house and a few other buildings were nothing more now but a pile of dust.

After the smoke cleared, it was easy to see the demon wasn't down. Though there was a large amount of thick gas in the air. Shippou gasped, taking a step backwards, "Wh-What?"

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha exclaimed unleashing large amounts of energy from his blade. It toar up the ground, sending the demon into a very large crater, "We need to get out of here, Shippou! The gas will kill us if we don't!"

Shippou shook his head, "I'm Gogyo's soul heir! No way I'm turning back! You guys go off without me!"

Kouga nodded, "Come on then...we can save other lives. Especially Kagome's life." He ran off with Inuyasha, and Miroku leaving Shippou to fight the demon on his own.

"ZAKARE!" Shippou yelled taking advantage over what Inuyasha had done. The demon was now trapped in the ground and couldn't move for a while. He quickly slammed his fist into the demon's head hoping it would at least start to bleed.

Inuyasha busted through the hospital door. He knew the way to Kagome's room, so he helped himself. Miroku and Kouga were right behind him covering his back if any demons were to show up out of someplace.

"Kagome!" He busted into the door. She was still in recovery but she was awake. On the bed next to her was Sango, who was still sleeping. Kagome had bandages around her arms, and stomach, while Sango's were miner, "Kagome..."

He closed the door behind him so Miroku and Kouga couldn't enter. Inuyasha didn't know what to say to her. It's his fault she was in the hospital in the first place, "Kagome I'm sorry...truly sorry. I never knew any of this would happen...it's just that..."

Kagome hopped off the bed and ran into his arms. She started softly crying into his chest. Now this took Inuyasha by surprise, "Kagome? Why are you crying?"

She didn't answer. Her sounds just became louder. Soon it hit Inuyasha. How stupid was he? Hojo betrayed her by trying to kill her. If that didn't make a girl cry then nothing could. He sighed, moving his hand through her hair, "There, There...You really shouldn't be standing with those wounds."

"I love you Inuyasha..."

He didn't know what to feel at that moment. Angry, sad, or happy. Once Hojo was gone, Kagome moved on in an instant. Sure he felt sorry for her, but that didn't help him make a decision.

"Yeah...," He replied, "sure you do."

The knock on the door broke the silence in the room. Miroku was panting, "Get the girls Inuyasha! Demons! Demons are overflowing the hospital!"

Inuyasha growled, "No, we have to leave them here!" He gently set Kagome back on her bed, "How are the demons coming to this time so quickly!"

"Most likely to get away from that gas," Miroku explained, "Now let's go!"

Kagome snapped her fingers, "Wait I have an idea!" Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku turned towards her, "Your era is our past. Maybe we can use the jewel shard."

"But we buried it with kaede," Inuyasha stated, "There isn't anyway to get it."

"Yes there is," Kagome countered, "Since your present is my past, the jewel still exists!"

Miroku thought for a moment, "Yes...Kagome's right. Kaede's body should still be buried in this time...but we have no clue where to find it. A lot has changed since our time."

"99 steps east, 87 steps north, and 26 steps south," Kouga reminded, "Remember? That's the coordinates from the well to get to that spot…well they aren't coordinates but those are the directions."

It was silent for a while. Miroku nodded then ran ahead to go find that spot. It was Kouga's job to watch Kagome and Sango's room from the outside, while Inuyasha took care of anything that got past him. Kagome was quietly resting in her hospital bed, leaving Inuyasha to think about what's going on.

'Why are we trying to survive? What's the Shikon No Tama gonna do? It can't fight the gas...maybe...And about Kagome...Man I never wanted any of this to happen. Agh! This is all Shippou's fault!'

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha didn't want to look at anybody right now. His head was all around the place, "What is it?"

"What exactly is going on?"

"The gas is going to destroy the entire planet if we don't do something...Shippou destroyed one of Naraku's creations...kinda like his final trick after death," Inuyasha explained, "Its killing anybody who breaths it in, in a short period of time...Shippou is trying to destroy the demon to stop any more gas from being created...and Miroku is trying to find the Shikon No Tama...Kouga and I are trying to protect this room."

"Oh..." Kagome sighed, "I can't believe Hojo..."

Inuyasha growled at discomfort of his name. He opened the door, and spoke to Kouga. A few seconds later Kouga went into the room, leaving Inuyasha to watch outside, "Damn her..."

**I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a little...well...not sure what to call it. I was listening to my stimulating Final Fantasy CD and...Well I got in the mood.**

**Review how you feel!**

**Hikaru-sama**


	7. Hate

**Enjoy Chapter 7**

**Long Lost Love**

**Chapter 7**

**Hate**

Shippou grunted loudly, doing a back flip. He sterdly landed on his two feet, then stood up straight. His hooded sweater was ripped in half, and his jeans were ripped in places. His face and body was covered in blood and bruises. This demon just wouldn't die no matter what he did, "D-Damnit..."

He tried a paralyzing spell, "PAKARE!" He exclaimed, pointing his index finger at the demon. The bolt of lighting slammed hard into its skull but had no effect. It simply swung its enormus fist into Shippou sending him flying into the next building. The demon roared loudly sending even more gas into the air.

The smell of hundreds of decaying bodies was starting to get to Shippou. Everybody was dying off, "I can't take anymore of this fucking gas...I'm gonna die if I don't hurry up."

He stood up, "ZAKARE!" He slammed both fists into the demon's torso, and it broke off. Shippou's eyes went wide as it insantly began growing back. What he had chopped off just desolved into more gas.

"Gogyo...," Shippou mumbled with fear, "Only one more trick up my sleeve...DAKARE!"

Miroku panted, as he tried his hardest to find the Shikon No Tama. If he had found it the spell must of worn off by now. He finally found it, when dug his staff into it repeatedly. A few minutes later he found a chest, and a body of bones, "Yes!"

Miroku grabbed the chest, and pulled it out. Before he could open it, the spot he stood on began shaking vioelntly. The carcass beneath the ground began to rise up from the ground. It ripped one of its bones from the ribs then smirked at Miroku.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He exclaimed, "This is the spell?"

Inuyasha folded his arms, "Damn wench...always making me mad." He was leaning against the wall protecting the inside from demons. Every few minutes a very small, and rather loud, demon would show up and Inuyasha would slash it to bits with his claws. Most people in the hospital were already dead due to the gas, but a few still remained. If something wasn't done quickly, everybody would die off.

"Ah, where's Miroku with that shard?" Inuyasha asked himself, "More importantly, what is Shippou doing?"

And as if on cue, Shippou turned the corner greeting Inuyasha. His clothes looking the same as we left him, but more blood stained. He had a black and blue on his left eye, and his hair was fluffed down instead of spkied forward, "H-Hi Inuyasha."

"What the hell happened to you?" Inuyasha asked almost concerned, "That demon too strong for Gogyo's boy?"

"Nothing is too strong for me," Shippou said wiping the blood from his mouth, "So what did I miss?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Now we can relax a bit. Knowing that demon won't spread any more gas is gonna be great, but we still have to get read of it. From the source."

"But the source is back in our time," Shippou stated, "We have no shards to get back."

"This is the future from our time. Miroku is out fetehing the Shikon No Tama right now," Inuyasha said closing his eyes. He had alot on his mind right now and didn't want to speak to anybody.

"Speak of the devil..."

Miroku turned the corner, and walked up to the two. His white vest ripped completely off, and his black shirt and jeans were ripped in places. In his bloody hands was the Shikon No Tama; missing one tiny piece. He smiled, "Its time to go back."

Inuyasha opened the door behind him, "Kouga, lets go."

Kouga looked away from Kagome. He nodded towards her and stood up, "Alright...but somebody has to stay here and protect Kagome. Its real dangerous here."

"Humph," Inuyasha scoffed, "Stop looking at me. I think Shippou should do it."

Shippou shook his head, "Hell no! My girlfriend, Mayumi is still back in our time! No way I'm staying! Not to mention her bird Mayumo..."

Miroku sighed sitting down on the chair Kouga was sitting on, "I'll stay...that demon was hard work and I'm really tired. Besides, Sango's here."

Kagome felt like she was going to cry. Kouga wanted to go back with Ayame, Miroku wanted to stay with Sango, and Shippou wanted to save Mayumi. Nobody loved her. She had destroied her relationship with Inuyasha forever. He didn't even want to look at her.

Inuyasha, Kouga, and Shippou all said their good-byes and ran off. Miroku never really noticed it after the first few years, but he felt different without his wind-tunnel. Usually he would constantly tugg on the frabic keeping it closed but now he was free. In a weird way...he sort of missed it.

"So whats going on between you and Inuyasha?"

Kagome was surprised about the sudden question. Miroku wasn't the type to butt into other people's buisness, and even if he did it was usually in a jokingly manner but she could tell he was serious.

"Not...not so good."

Miroku stayed silent for a while. He couldn't believe what Inuyasha had done. If it wasn't for Inuyasha, Sango and Kagome would be up and running. Miroku was still angry about it. For some reason Sango hadn't woken up yet. Sango wasn't concious. Sango wasn't with him. Sango...

"Sango...why hasn't she woken up yet?"

Miroku's body was shaking with anger now. It was all Inuyasha's fault. He stood up, "I'll be back. If you see a demon...scream for me or wake Sango...if she does," He added the last part silently. He jetted out of the door with anger.

It was all Inuyasha's fault.

_My Sango isn't awake, but his Kagome is._

If he had any good in his heart, the girls would be fine.

_My Sango wasn't Concious, but his Kagome is._

Miroku was going to make Inuyasha pay.

_My Sango hasn't been in my arms for days, but his Kagome has._

He ran outside, to find Inuyasha running towards the well. Miroku leapt up into the air, "INUYASHA!"

_And I'll make sure he regrets it all..._

**A/N-Sorry this chapter is so short.**

**Review how ya feel!**

**Hikaru-sama**


	8. Conclusion

**Enjoy Chapter 8**

**Chapter 8**

**Long Lost Love**

**Conclusion**

Miroku leapt into the air, "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha turned around, then looked up. There was Miroku. His face was stuffed full with rage, and his fist was glowing. Nobody reallyknewMiroku had magical monk powers...but then again he never fought much.

Shippou, and Kouga steped away to the side as Miroku came crashing down in front of Inuyasha. His fist slammed into the ground making a tremendous amount of energy surface through the ground decking Inuyasha right in the face. Inuyasha grunted in pain skidding across the ground a few feet back.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha excalimed, "Whats your deal ma-"

"SHUT UP!" Miroku countered, "Don't even talk to me you damn fuck! This is all your fault in the first place! Why do you always have to show off like that!"

"What are you talking about!"

Miroku ran towards Inuyasha, making his fist glow again, "This time I"m going to catch your face and blow it to pieces!"

'What the hell did I do to make Miroku want to kill me?' Thought Inuyasha, as he nimbly dodged Miroku's attacks, "Shippou? Lil' help here?"

"Zakare!" Shippou chanted paralyzing Miroku from the waist up (temorarely of course), "Man whats your deal!"

"Nghh!" Miroku grunted trying to move his arms, "Let me go! Let me go so I can kill Inuyasha!"

Kouga sighed, "No time for this. We have to stop that gas."

Shippou took the Shikon No Tama, and broke it into 3 large chunks, "Here...I'll lend them to you two, but afterwards give'em back. I can't discrace Gogyo..."

Inuyasha, and Kouga ignored Miroku's threat and inserted the chunk of The Shikon No Tama where they pleased. Kouga inserted half of the chunks in both legs. Inuyasha placed pieces of the chunk in different places all over his body, and Shippou placed it in his forehead.

"Ugh...we should hurry up with this," Shippou said feeling the power begin to eat at his soul, "It isn't healthy for us...especially Inuyasha."

The three zoomed off in amazing speed towards the well, leaving Miroku on the ground. They weren't sure what had caused him to be so angry.

"Damn them..." Miroku sighed laying back, "I can't move my arms..." He stood up, and walked back to the hospital, back into Kagome and Sango's room, and back into his chair, "Ugh..."

Kagome was sleeping so he didn't have to answer any questions. An hour after the encounter with Inuyasha and the others, the spell began to wear off, and Miroku could completely move. He couldn't believe Inuyasha. Part of all this was his fault. If he had finished off that demon instead of showing off, the gas wouldn't of been released.

Just thinking about it made Miroku mad. He made a fist so hard his nails began tearing into his skin, and blood began to trickle down his arm. How he wanted to hurt Inuyasha, and teach him a lesson. He knew the gas had weakened Inuyasha. Miroku sighed his thoughts away. Killing Inuyasha wouldn't solve anything and besides, Sango might wake up.

"Nnnn..."

Miroku sighed once more. Kagome was waking up from her long sleep...it wasn't Sango, "M-Miroku?"

"Yes Kagome, I'm right here."

Kagome rubbed her eyes to get a better look at Miroku. He looked pissed, and there was blood all over his body, "Why do you look so...bad?"

Miroku sighed again, "I had to fight a couple of demons only using my feet...don't ask."

EDITED OUT FOR BLOOD/GORE AND SEXUAL THEMES

(Tell me your e-mail adress through reviews and I'll send you the entire chapter. In short Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou went back into the feudal area to find out that it was half destroyed. They found the giant demon that could only be destroyed from the inside out, and Inuyasha went inside. Shippou, and Kouga were outside trying to keep the demon from killing Inuyasha from Within. After words they through the jewel shards into the well as it came in contact with the gas and exploded. It was waay to graphic to put on the T rating. But...its gonna take a while. I forgot where the files were...)

Inuyasha, Kouga, and Shippou hopped out of the well just in time. Just as they did, the three brought out the jewel shards from their bodies, and threw them into the well. It blew up on contact shattering the well to nothing but dust.

"Ngh..." Inuyasha groaned holding his stomach. He was infected by too much gas while inside that demon. He began coughing widly, "Ack!"

"Inuyasha, hold on!" Shippou said standing back. He only knew one healing spell and it wasn't all that effective, "Hakare..." A blue aura surrounded the dying Inuyasha.

"Here I got him," Said Kouga huling Inuyasha over his shoulder, "Lets go!"

The two ran off towards the hospital leaving blood trails as they ran. Even though they were trapped in Kagome's time forever, all that was in their mind was getting Inuyasha to stay alive. As they ran to the hospital, they noticed the people of the city getting up from their deaths. Now that the people in the past were alive, the people of this time were given a second chance to live.

The two busted through the now very busy and lively hospital. They had to dodge wheelchairs, and docters running about here and there to get to Kagome's room. Once there, they busted in to find Sango talking to Kagome. Miroku was chilling in the other corner trying to bite at a tiny piece of a jewel shard. Nobody was even going to ask where he got that.

"Guys we have a problem!" Shippou exclaimed as he pointed out to Inuyasha sweating heavily. He was also breathing hard, and grunting now and then, "He's dying because of that gas!"

"Oh no!" Sango gasped, "Just how did this happen?"

Kagome couldn't even speak, "Inu..." Tears began falling from her face like rain drops in a storm. She broke out crying, as she leaned on Sango for support.

Miroku continued to bite on the jewel shard, "How did this happen? What did Inuyasha do?"

Shipou sighed, "Its...that gas. He went into the demon and was introduced to too much gas, and now he's dying...I should of been the one to go not Inuyasha...if he dies I'll discrace Gogyo!"

"Nnnnghn..." Inuyasha groaned lazily opening one eye, "Uhhn...d...don't..."

"Inuyasha what are you trying to say?" Asked Sango as she patted Kagome's back, trying to sooth her, "Don't what?"

"L...Let me die." He managed to say, "I don't want...to live anymore. Kagome...doesn't want to be...with me...so...living is...meaningless..."

Miroku laughed, "I have this jewel shard, so I'll give it to him. That should stop Inuyasha from dying, no?"

"But didn't you just hear him?" Kouga asked Miroku, "He doesn't want to live."

Miroku shook his head, "So many people will be hurt if Inuyasha dies. He's being selfish, and besides, who said anything about Kagome not wanting him." He grabbed the jewel shard from his mouth, then drived it into Inuyasha's chest. On impact a bright aura of energy surrounded him. As it faded off, Inuyasha jolted up.

"What the hell is your problem monk!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "Didn't ya'll just here me?"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome almost tackled him in a hug. The others decided to let them have their privicy as they backed out of the room. She was so happy he was alive and all of this was over.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said stupidly, "Don't cry..."

"Why shouldn't I?" She asked, "You said I didn't want to be with you. You acted like you didn't want to be with me! I couldn't stand it, Inuyasha!"

Now he felt bad. The last thing Inuyasha wanted to do was hurt Kagome. He ran his fingers through her hair, while sniffing her scent by her hair, "Kagome, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." He held her close to him, "I love you so much. So lets all go home, okay?"

Now they were truley trapped. Inuyasha decided to live with Kagome alone and let the rest live in their other house. Inuyasha fixed up a new house from scratch in a very short period of time. Instead of using whatever held houses together, Shippou used a spell that would never ware off.

Inuyasha sighed looking in the mirror. The only thing keeping him alive was the jewel shard...that would keep him alive no matter what, but that wasn't what Inuyasha wanted. Kagome would soon die leaving him alone. If that happened then Inuyasha would pull the jewel from his heart and die along with her...though this is something he never wanted to think about

Another 10 years had passed from that day on. Inuyasha, and Kagome had gotten married as well as Miroku, and Sango. Kouga, and Shippou moved out and got there own wives who would love demons.

"Inuyasha! Would you come here for a second?"

He grinned to himself. That was Kagome calling him...his one...his only

_Long Lost Love_

**Whoo! Thats it! I want to thank all those who reviewed! **

**Review One Last Time!**

**Hikaru-Sama**


End file.
